1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pouring devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container pouring apparatus wherein the same is arranged to equalize pressure within a container during flow of fluid from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pouring devices have been utilized in the prior art to enhance pouring from within a container. However, devices of the prior art have not heretofore utilized a conduit as set forth by the instant invention to direct and equalize air pressure therewithin. Examples of prior art are typically of a straw-type configuration as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,755 to Andreozzi wherein a cup member utilizes a straw that is directed through the cup member and projects above the cup member.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,478 to Duncan sets forth a beverage container with a straw projecting above the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,204 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,034 to Forbes, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,315 to Shrum set forth each a beverage container with a projecting straw directed therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container pouring apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.